


Unconventional Fairy Tale

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "How does the story end?" "They break-up."  After a rough break-up, Lily has a chat with someone that finally opens her eyes.  Read and Review =)





	Unconventional Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Author's Note** : Just something that popped in my head after a bit of insomnia. It probably never happened, but it was fun to write. All lyrics belong to Billy Joel and are in italics. Enjoy!! Read and Review

 

_There is a room, in every heart_  
A sanctuary safe and strong,  
To heal the wounds of lovers past  
Until a new one comes along  
And So It Goes, Billy Joel

 

“How does the story end?”�  
“They break-up.”�  
Lily Evans sat sighing, partly from frustration, partly from an unusual sadness that was quite foreign to the usually bubbly sixteen year old girl.  
“Lily-“  
“Please leave me alone, James.”�  
“Fairy tales don’t end that way. Things always work out for the better.”�  
“Fairy tales also don’t usually include Prince Charming cheating on the princess. He rewrote his ending, so I’ll rewrite mine however I please.”�  
“Lily-“  
“James, I’m tired. I haven’t slept well since he slept with her and quite frankly-“  
“He knows he screwed up but give him a break-“  
“Please don’t insult me with an excuse. He’s humiliated and hurt me. Sometimes things just are supposed to end not-so-happily-ever-after.”�  
She turned to leave, but James didn’t take well to not getting in the last word in an argument. Especially with his favorite redhead.  
“Don’t act like you didn’t know this was going to happen.”�  
His words were simple, but said with more meaning than anything he had ever said to her before.  
And he was right. She knew one day he would cheat on her. If for no other reason then because running was what he did best. When your boyfriend is Sirius Black, you become accustomed to the paranoia that he’s always with another girl.  
But he had stuck around for nearly two months. And Lily had dared to hope…  
“I know.”�  
Like his, her words seemed to bare a weight that was an extreme change from their usual playful banter.  
“So, what are you going to do now?”�  
“Probably sulk for a while. Eat twice my weight in chocolate-ice cream, talk to the girls about what a bastard he is, and then…”� She stopped, as if contemplating whether or not she should finish the sentence. James leaned forward, urging her to continue.  
“I’m going to move on, I suppose. Because he shouldn’t get to have all the fun. But that’s not an invitation for you to begin asking me out every day for the next year and a half again, Potter.”�  
She smiled, and turned on her heel to return to her concerned friends, whom she had left an hour earlier in a weak and rather teary state.  
James smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not an invitation, but you’ve certainly failed to forbid it.”�  
It was Lily’s turn to smile. “No, I suppose I’m not totally opposed. But Potter, I swear if you start acting like you did in fifth year-“  
“Whoa, easy Lily. Let’s not put the cart before the horse. I’ve not asked you out yet. Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.”�  
And as he said this, he turned on his heel, leaving Lily speechless, but feeling better than she had in quite some time. And, James was of course, walking on air.  
For they both knew it was really only a matter of time. Time they were both willing to wait.

 

_And so it goes, and so it goes,  
And you’re the only one who knows._

 

 

Fin.


End file.
